


О людях, совах и пирожных

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Almost Fluff, Awkwardness, Dream World, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Когда у Онни плохое настроение (не такой уж редкий случай), в мире снов он предпочитает облик совы.А Рейнир просто принёс грустной сове пирожных — ну что могло пойти не так?
Relationships: Reynir Árnason/Onni Hotakainen
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	О людях, совах и пирожных

**Author's Note:**

> Безыдейный текст-про-пейринг)  
> Изначально это вообще была шуточка про сову, пирожные и крем на клюве (привет буривуху Курушу из "Лабиринтов Ехо").
> 
> Гипотетический оптимистичный постканон: во втором квесте никто не умер, с каде разобрались без дополнительных физических и моральных травм; Рейнир, видимо, остался в Финляндии, потому что больше нигде неиммунных магов на военную службу не берут.

Кажется, всё пошло не так с момента, когда Рейнир уронил платок, и тот перепачкался в земле. Или когда Онни превратился из совы в человека. Или, может быть, ещё тогда, когда Рейнир решил принести грустной сове пирожное (раз уж недавно обнаружил, что если хорошенько поискать, то в его пространстве сна есть не только овцы).

Оттирать клюв совы от крема пальцами было чуть-чуть глупо. По инерции продолжить это с человеком — не чуть-чуть. Или, может быть, не глупо... тут нужно какое-то другое слово, но у Рейнира в голове совершенно пусто, потому что он только что провёл пальцами по щеке и губам Онни, и тот смотрит на него круглыми глазами, а вытереть липкие пальцы — разве что об одежду, свою или его, платок ведь заляпан грязью...

Рейнир облизывает пальцы. И это уже точно называется не «глупо», а как-то ещё.

Неловко, например. И глупая попытка сгладить неловкость — сказать:

— Вкусный крем. А то я и не попробовал.

Это чистая правда — оба пирожных съела сова. Он, собственно, и не брал для себя.

Онни смотрит на него... нет, тут Рейнир тоже не может подобрать подходящее слово, чтобы описать выражение. Такое, будто человеку очень хочется снова стать совой, взъерошиться и улететь на верхушку дерева — но что-то мешает это сделать. И к тому же хочется ещё пирожных.

Онни, возможно, тоже пытается что-то сгладить, когда говорит растерянно:

— Ну, пробуй...

Получается у него, если честно, ещё хуже, чем у Рейнира.

И Рейнир не должен после этого тянуться к его губам, чтобы убирать следы крема и слизывать с пальцев, но в голове пусто-пусто, умных мыслей и хороших идей уж точно нет, а остановиться значит признать, что он делает глупость, полнейшую глупость, бестактность и так далее — и тогда будет уже не неловко, а стыдно так, что только сквозь землю провалиться. А в мире снов с такими метафорами лучше поаккуратнее.

А так, вроде, Онни сам разрешил. И Рейнир, вроде, не делает ничего _плохого_ , да и крем действительно вкусный, только безнадёжно липкий, а Онни смотрит на него со странным выражением, со смесью растерянности и... чего-то, и сам облизывает губы, возможно, пытаясь избавиться от той же липкости, которая у Рейнира на пальцах.

Если попросить его облизать пальцы, это будет...

Рейнир не знает, как это будет, но ему очень хочется попробовать.

Вовремя подсунуть пальцы к губам, чтобы по ним прошёлся язык, и попросить:

— Всё ещё липкие. Ты можешь?..

У Онни, наверное, тоже полностью отключился здравый смысл — потому что он может и делает, аккуратно придерживая его руку за запястье; Рейниру бы, пожалуй, стоило зажмуриться и не смотреть, потому что он и так уже чувствует себя на грани обморока от того, как влажный язык поглаживает кожу, а ещё и видеть, как Онни обхватывает пальцы губами...

Но он не зажмуривается. И в обморок тоже не падает, только хватается чистой рукой за плечо Онни в поисках некой метафорической опоры.  
Наверное, зря, потому что Онни отпускает его запястье, смотрит снова с дикой смесью растерянности с чем-то ещё — на пальцы Рейнира у своих губ, а потом ему в лицо, кажется, медленно осознавая, что только что делал, и это всё неумолимо катится к катастрофе...

— Онни, извини, но я тебя сейчас поцелую, иначе мы оба скоро будем чувствовать себя очень глупо.

А если Онни тоже спохватится, что вообще-то в пространстве снов есть озеро, до которого совсем недалеко идти и в котором можно было умыться — то вдвойне. Рейнир не хочет катастрофы; и здравого смысла тоже не хочет — правда, и в том, что хочет целовать Онни, не уверен до конца... Пока это не делает.

А дальше — уверен. Хочет, будет — если только Онни, отойдя от ступора, не даст ему в челюсть, потому что пока тот явно в ступоре или, может быть, в попытках найти свой здравый смысл, но лучше бы не находил, правда, зачем, без него ведь лучше, сейчас — точно лучше, и если чувствовать себя глупо всё равно придётся, то пусть уж в полной мере будет, за что... Рейнир поглаживает Онни по щеке — и не сдерживает облегчённый вздох, когда тот оживает, отвечает на касания губ; кажется, катастрофы всё-таки не будет, и это классно, не менее классно, чем целоваться — по-настоящему, а не чмокнуть Марту в щёчку за сараем. Онни обнимает его за плечи, проводит пальцами по шее от ворота к основанию косы — он уже точно-точно не против, и Рейнир от этого в восторге.

Рейнир, наверное, сейчас красный до ушей — и довольный примерно так же. Но если целоваться долго, то дыхание сбивается, так что они всё-таки прерываются — _рано или поздно_ , скорее поздно, хотя ему трудно понять, сколько прошло времени. В мире снов всегда с этим непросто, а уж сейчас... он совсем потерялся.

Мир снов, а сны — это так близко к грёзам и желаниям. И здесь возможно то, что в реальности кончилось бы только стыдом, досадой и молчанием, потому что слишком сложно облечь в слова нечто, прораставшее в голове и в сердце в последние месяцы. Особенно тому, кто в принципе плох в обращении со словами. А у Рейнира вряд ли хватило бы слов на двоих.

Они пытаются отдышаться, стоя в обнимку, и Рейнир чуть наклоняется, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Онни. Его волосы совсем растрепались — потому что кое-кто их всё время ерошил! — и, наверное, щекочут Онни лицо, но тот ничего с этим не делает.

— Ты такой сладкий, — Онни говорит совершенно серьёзно, будто эта фраза не похожа на цитату из романчиков в мягких обложках, которые Рейнир когда-то таскал у сестры, пытаясь понять, что та в них находит (отчасти, может быть, даже понял).

...и каким-то образом — не звучит, как книжное клише. Он фыркает смущённо:

— Это не я, это крем.

— Нет, — Онни на мгновение снова касается его губ, будто проверяя. — Крем уже кончился. Хотя, — он задумчиво прикрывает глаза, — если ты добудешь ещё пару-другую пирожных, думаю, мы найдём им применение.

А Рейнир что? Рейнир не против — и добыть, и найти, и ещё кучу идей, которые серпантином рассыпались среди пустоты в голове, превращая её в удивлённо-восторженный бардак. (Но о них он пока не скажет, потому что сразу вываливать этот бардак на Онни как-то нечестно.)

План принести грустной сове что-нибудь вкусное, пожалуй, оказался вовсе не плох...


End file.
